Ruined Future
by BenedictxTomxMatt
Summary: I felt my jaw drop at the baritone voice I had missed for so long. Kirk turned to look at me as did Khan, Khan's entire demeanour changed when he saw me. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't leave," Kirk ordered, storming past me and not waiting for me to reply. "Ava? Marcus told me you were dead," Khan was right against the glass as I took hesitant steps forwards. "He told
1. Prologue

"Do I have a use now?" I spat as the door clicked open behind me.

"As a matter of fact you do," The English accent told me that it was him again. I stood up and waited patiently as three guards walked in; their guns loaded and pointed them at me.

"Two PDW's and an old styled AK-47. Different to the normal guns you have pointed at me Mycroft," I said glancing over my shoulder at the immaculately dressed man behind me.

"Yes. Well, you are needed in a court of law today. I do hope you still remember all of the laws and rules for being an attorney," Mycroft said sardonically and I could feel the hate-filled smirk to go with it. Two scientists faltered into the room and began hesitantly undoing the strafe jacket binding my arms to my body. As soon as they finished, they left quickly with Mycroft closing the door behind him as, he too, left the room. I looked at the small single bed on the far side of the room to see that a black pencil skirt and matching jacket were left with a white blouse.

"He wasn't kidding. Smug bastard," I said to the guards, knowing that they wouldn't be talking to me. I pulled the white pants off of my legs, staring at the hairless white skin underneath. For a quick moment, I pondered the full extent of my 'condition' before pulling on the skirt and throwing away the thoughts. I opened the buttons on the blouse before pulling on the shirt, buttoning it back up with the jacket just hanging over my shoulder.

"Do you think anyone would care if I happened to kill someone?" I asked the guards rhetorically. I laughed to myself when they all tensed and aimed their weapons a little higher as I tucked the blouse into the skirt, and strutted over to the door where I waited patiently, able to hear the guards getting a little closer.

"Don't worry. I won't kill all three of you. That's just too messy," I whispered, turning to face them momentarily with a sadistic smirk before turning back to the door as it began to open. One of the guards pushed his gun into my back and I began to stalk forwards. Being allowed out of my room was not a common occurrence.

"Who is she?" I looked at the new voice and saw someone whom I read about when reading Mycroft's file. Black curly hair, striking blue eyes...definitely familiar.

"Aveline. Ava for short." I said holding out my hands. "You must be William Holmes. Wait, no. That's not what you go by, is it? You go by Sherlock. Just as Mycroft doesn't go by Alexander." I explained and as the scientists next to me, handcuffed my hands in front of me and when they were attaching a bunch of wires to my body I whispered to them. "Men honestly,"

"Your name was never Aveline," Mycroft began but I glared at him, cutting him off.

"It was after you fucking experimented on me that my name changed you, pompous hypocrite. Which reminds me, good job. You gave me an eidetic memory, super strength, super speed, a highly advanced intelligence and just to be sure that I am better at everything than any normal human being. Great job," I snapped.

"Come on. If she is really as good as you say, then let's finally put Moriarty behind bars." Sherlock grunted before storming out of another door with a shorter man in tow. I pulled up my mental file on Sherlock and read everything about him.

"John Hamish Watson," I stated wistfully out loud in an 'ah' kind of way.

"What did you say?" John asked turning around, tense with my words, I could see his hand reaching for a small bulge in his jacket and the shape of it alone told me it was his original military issued handgun.

"Nothing really. You're an army doctor with a shoulder wound and had a psychosomatic limp. Until Sherlock Holmes came along that is. Eating disorder due to PTSD, same old, same old. Do you still miss the war, Doctor Watson?" I asked walking past the shorter man and out onto the street with my 'body' guards still pointing guns at me and a smirk plastered on my face.


	2. Chapter 1

"My client was in Dublin…" the defence attorney began and I sighed heavily before cutting him off.

"No. No, no, no. You can't use leading arguments when being a defence attorney of a suspected mass murderer. It's in the rules when you study law or did you forget to read that bit?" I groaned as the defence attorney had tried to use the wrong argument type for the wrong case.

"Can she…" The attorney began but the judge put her hand up, essentially cutting him off.

"Yes, she is telling the truth. Please use a different approach," The defence attorney looked to me startled and I could see Moriarty looking at me unsure about what was going on or whom I was, making me smile internally.

"Um, right. James Moriarty is innocent of being a murderer in any degree. He…"

"Killed his first victim at the age of 11. The following year three more children around the same age group were found dead. The suspect was believed to be quite short, the height of a child. The last person who saw the three boys alive, James Moriarty." I announced cutting the lawyer off. The lawyer gaped at me; his voice seemingly lost in his shock.

"I need you to continue your defence of the accused," The judge said to Moriarty's lawyer but he continued to look at me baffled. I sighed and sat up in my seat.

"Sorry, you began to bore me. Let me finish for you and then I can go back to my small white room." I stated in a sarcastic tone despite the truth of the words. "Three years after James Moriarty killed his first victim, there was the beginning of a serial killer in Dublin. The killer or killers unknown were estimated to be between the ages of 13 to 17 years of age, the accused was 14 at the time. The case became cold when there were no more killings. Every victim was known to be a bully at a local school in Dublin. The very same school as James Moriarty. All of the dead teens, known to bully the accused on a daily basis." I continued.

"Let's skip forward a few years," I stated and stood up, sick of sitting down. I walked out from behind the table and towards the jury. "James Moriarty is 'employed' as an IT man at St Bartholomeus Hospital. He has never received any form of income from a mundane job large enough for him to buy a mansion costing 3 and a half billion pounds. He has never received any form of inheritance either but has large sums of money entering his bank account on a daily basis, varying from 200,000 to 90 million pounds. All coming from known members of the Soviet mafia, KGB, Italian Mafia, drug rings all over the world and gang leaders. Why would all of these people be sending him so much money?" I asked rhetorically and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the look of recognition spreading onto Moriarty's face. He knows now.

"These people pay handsomely, only when you do them a favour… what could an IT man do to earn that much money except kill? Nothing. Please, take that into account ladies and gentleman of the jury. The accused had 193 murders on his hands by the age of 21. In ten years he had killed 193 people. I haven't even started on the large number of people in the last 10 years and I don't think I will need to," I said moving back to my seat and slouching in it again. Probably looking like I was high but I couldn't care less.

"I confess my guilt. I have killed hundreds of people and am the man in charge of a large criminal network," Moriarty called out in desperation looking at me with worry and fear plastered on his face.

"You will be sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole or consideration for early release," The judge announced. I watched as Moriarty was cuffed but before he was taken away he was brought over to me, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think they would ever start the program, let alone let one of you out of a padded cell. I will prefer being in prison than out in the world if you lot are being released," Moriarty commented.

"Don't worry. I would rather you be in prison so that it makes it easier for me later," I quipped with a knowing smirk and fear filled his eyes as the guards began to take him away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sherlock's baritone voice asked from behind me. I saw my 'body' guards walking into the room as I was about to answer, so I ignored Sherlock instead and stood up, walking to the door before waiting as the two scientists cuffed me and walked me back to the van that I am always transported in. Sherlock jogged after us and jumped in next to me as the van began to drive off.

"What did Moriarty mean?" Sherlock asked again, frustration and annoyance in his voice.

"I'm one of 39 already created genetically modified people. All of the people still to be turned or have already been turned are to be the first lot of people to volunteer for a top secret project to improve human genetics. I was the first experiment and the only person who was forced to be a part of the experiment," I answered looking out the window.

"That doesn't entirely answer my question," Sherlock commented as he typed out a text.

"I'm kind of like a new species of the human race. We're called Augments. Genetically modified to be superior," Sherlock tensed at my words and put his phone down before looking over to me.

"At what?" He asked, visibly uncomfortable. His phone resting uselessly in his hands

"Everything," I answered. I could feel the hesitance and discomfort leave Sherlock's body as the familiar appearance of the barrel of a gun was staring me in the face; I just sighed and stood up, hopping out of the now parked van and waited patiently for my guards.

"How did the trial go?" Mycroft asked jokingly.

"Make me one of them," Sherlock ordered startling Mycroft and I. _Didn't see that coming._

"That will not be happening bro…" Mycroft began but was cut off by Sherlock.

"The first people to volunteer, Mycroft. I volunteered," Sherlock answered. A scientist grabbed Sherlock and cuffed him but when Mycroft went to object the scientist spoke up.

"You said anyone who volunteered. No exceptions," The scientist explained almost cockily.

"Karma, Mycroft. Karma always catches up with you," I stated chirpily with a broad smile before I sent Sherlock a nod of encouragement. Soon, I was being pulled along behind some guards and pushed back into my little white room, knowing that Sherlock was being taken to the labs down the hall and was about to go through all of the pain that I went through but Mycroft's shock filled face would be a wonderful memory planted on my eyes lids for millennia to come.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sir, you remember how you noted that something seemed wrong with Ava. We think we worked it out," A scientist explained, motioning to a monitor for Mycroft to see.

"All of the other Augments have paired together. They never leave each other's side but if for some reason they are separated, watch." The scientist pushed a button and two of the Augments on screen were physically separated by a wall and they turned aggressive, beginning to attack the wall. Anyone who walked in was attacked until the wall was so damaged that they could climb through it.

"It's almost like an extreme form of life partners," The scientist noted. Before pressing another button and the video feed changed to Sherlock sitting on one of the beds in the lab. His face was stern and his hair had been cut quite a bit to Mycroft's surprise, part of it hanging down in front of Sherlock's face.

"What is your name?" The scientist near him asked. Sherlock looked down at his hands but didn't respond. His hands clenched and unclenched before he punched the scientist across the room. Some guards ran in to get him back onto the bed but Sherlock attacked them until there was no one left standing other than him.

"He's in his aggressive form," Mycroft noted with a sigh. "Take Ava into the lab and see if either change,"

On the screens, guards could be seen taking Ava out of her room and dragging her the short 50 metres to the lab. Once outside of the lab doors, Ava began to turn aggressive and Sherlock began punching the glass to get out of the area he was trapped in, looking directly at the door Ava was behind. The glass surrounding Sherlock and the door were opened before more damage could be done, and Ava ran straight for Sherlock. As she reached him, he began removing the strafe jacket from her before they embraced each other. All forms of aggression gone.

The scientist got up from the corner and walked back over towards Sherlock and Ava. He fixed his glasses and grabbed his notepad and pen from the ground then looked back at Sherlock. "What is your name?"

"Khan. Khan Noonien Singh," Sherlock answered in a low growl as he and Ava continued to embrace the other. Mycroft sighed but turned around to the large board behind him and looked at all of the people who had been turned into these neo-humans. Not one of the people had taken a name that was in anyway similar to their real name after the experiment.

"There would have to be some pattern in the names they chose to the names they were given," a scientist said as he walked into the room.

"Take all of the completed Augments to the training grounds. Start them off with hand to hand combat. The best at everything that they have been created for will be the leader of the Augments. That individual can decide the rest of the unit's positions," Mycroft ordered before leaving the room and heading for the lab. Guards stood on the sides of the halls dealing with broken noses, split lips, fractured bones, watching Mycroft as he made his way to the lab.

When Mycroft reached the lab he stood in the open doorway and briefly watched as Ava and Sherlock sat on the floor wrapped into each other's body. Guilt hit Mycroft as he watched, knowing that Sherlock wouldn't remember him. That Sherlock would have no memory of anything before the experiment just like all of the other Augments.

"Ava," Mycroft stated causing both her and Sherlock to look over at him.

"May I have a private word with him?" Mycroft internally cringed at having had to ask but he didn't want to die yet and ordering would have gotten him killed. Ava looked at Sherlock who nodded slightly in response. Both stood up but Ava walked out of the room, past Mycroft while Sherlock stalked closer, stopping a metre or so in front of Mycroft.

"What do you want?" Sherlock growled. Mycroft had to take a deep breath before talking, the hostility in Sherlock's voice was not the same kind he was used to.

"I want to know if you remember anything from before the experiment before you go and begin training," Mycroft said as calmly as he could. The fear and feeling of loss beginning to take a toll on his composure.

"Nothing. I remember nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go find my partner," Sherlock commented before pushing past Mycroft and in the same direction as Ava walked just a minute before.

"Why Khan?" Mycroft called out to his younger brother. Sherlock stopped and turned back around to Mycroft.

"Why what?" Sherlock questioned perplexed by Mycroft's question.

"Why did you choose Khan?" Mycroft questioned again.

"It was the right name," Sherlock answered before turning back down the hall and continuing towards the training grounds. Mycroft watched carefully as Sherlock walked away his façade slipping as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"I feel sorry for poor Doctor Watson," A scientist commented behind Mycroft and he realised he would now have to come up with some sort of cover story for as to why Sherlock would never be returning to anyone.

"Perhaps, when the war is over, Sherlock will return and Khan will be a distant memory to everyone. Perhaps there will be no need to tell anyone what has become of my little brother," Mycroft noted before walking back through the tunnels and out onto the busy London street that the secret lab is under.

"Did you need a lift, sir?" Mycroft's assistant asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Baker Street, Anthea. I have some news for my brother's flatmate," Mycroft ordered as he sat in his private car. The two-minute car ride took Mycroft's mind away from what had happened and gave him time to come up with a lie for Doctor Watson by the time the car was stopped at the curve.

"Mycroft?" Mycroft turned his head to see John Watson walking up the street carrying bags of groceries.

"Doctor Watson. How was the trial?" Mycroft asked.

"You don't do small talk. None of the Holmes's do small talk," John pointed out as Mrs Hudson opened the door to 221B.

"Indeed," Mycroft followed John up the stairs and stood calmly in the room while looking around; until his eyes landed on his brother violin. A sound that had always annoyed Mycroft but now it was something he wanted, oh so dearly, to hear.

"Have you seen Sherlock? He never came back yesterday," John questioned as he walked back into the main room.

"My brother has an absurd idea and thus won't be returning for a while," Mycroft announced having dragged his eyes away from the unused violin.

"What? What idea?" John asked worriedly.

"My brother has decided to join the army after having met Aveline yesterday morning. The unit that he has ultimately been assigned to is being sent out tomorrow evening," Mycroft announced as monotonously as he could manage

"What?! Let me go back there then. He won't last out there, Mycroft. Are you really that fucking cold that you'd let your brother die?!" John yelled.

"It is not my choice Doctor Watson. Good evening," Mycroft stated before calmly walking out of 221B Baker Street for the last time. But he didn't know that.


	4. Chapter 3

"You are going to lead the Augments. Your objective is to take out any possible threats. Understood?" A scientist explained as Mycroft sat watching the scientists as they spoke to Khan. It had been 4 weeks since Sherlock was experimented on and he had excelled far beyond what anyone had thought was possible of the Augments. He had excelled to the point that Mycroft could see that Sherlock was never coming back and that this Khan was now in charge.

"Understood," Khan replied.

"You will need to choose your first in command and organise the rest of your unit by 2100 hours. Your unit will be landing in France and will go through every country in Europe. You will then be airlifted back to English soil in 12 months' time," Mycroft ordered, standing from his seat. Khan nodded his head before leaving once he was dismissed.

_Ava's POV_

"Ava!" I turned my head and watched as Khan returned to the dorm. I stood up at attention and waited for whatever I was getting into trouble for.

"How many languages do you know?" Khan questioned confusing me.

"49 including English and some native languages within the Australasia area," I answered standing down from attention still slightly confused.

"You're going to be my first in command. I need you to find Vera. She is going to be the senior medical officer," Khan ordered. I saluted before turning away to go find Vera. She was probably in the med wing fucking her partner. I know what she's like.

"Clothes on Vera. I need to talk to you on Khan's orders," I called down the hall. As I finished my sentence, I heard large crashes and bangs from the med wing. By the time I got down there, Vera walked out but I couldn't see Anor anywhere.

"Whether you're dressed or not stay in there. Don't want to see anything," I called into the remaining bit of the wing.

"What did you need to say?" Vera asked.

"Khan was made Captain as you know," I began.

"And we all know that you're therefore his first in command. Also because you can kick everyone else's arses," Vera commented rolling her eyes but going back to attention as Anor walked out fully clothed.

"Yes and he's made you the senior medical officer so behave," I ordered before walking back to the main room with Vera and Anor, to see everyone standing at attention.

"Ava," Khan said pointing next to him. I nodded and walked over to him, standing next to him but just behind to show that he is in charge and not me.

"We have 12 months to eliminate all potential threats. We leave at 2130 hours so get ready quickly. Pack nothing but essentials and we will be done before the month is over," Khan said in a dismissive way. The entire group went their separate ways and began packing and sorting everything out.

"Is it just potential threats or potential threats to a certain person or persons?" I asked submissively as we walked over to our beds and began packing as well.

"They said potential threats in all of Europe," Khan answered as he loaded one of the guns he always had hidden under his bed.

"Well then. Let's go killing," I answered as I tied my belt and holsters to my body, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"They will probably have us shipped out and not come back for us," Vera noted. I turned around to her and just glared.

"If you have a problem with that then you should never have volunteered," I snapped at her. Anor stood up straighter and in front of Vera glaring down at me.

"I'd apologise to my partner before I rip your throat out," Anor growled.

"You'd die before you touch her. Stand down," Khan growled pushing me behind him. Anor quickly stood down and Khan grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him as we walked to the helicopters.

"You know better than to have a go at people. No matter how correct you are," Khan growled at me and I knew that this was only the beginning of all the trouble I am going to be in.

"Yes, Sir. It won't happen again Sir," I responded as Khan let go of my arm. I saw Mycroft as we exited the facility and out onto a helipad in the middle of London, Khan still giving me the silent treatment and probably will until we get to France.

"Aveline," Mycroft called. I felt Khan tense and stay right behind me as I walked over to stand in front of Mycroft.

"What?" I snapped at him, still hating him for forcing me to become the first Augment.

"Please try and keep my brother safe. Despite how little of him is left, I would still prefer he didn't die," Mycroft ordered.

"I don't particularly want him dying either. But I will never do anything for you," I spun on my heel and stormed towards the helicopter, leaving Khan to have his say. I could hear Khan and Mycroft yelling at each other over the sounds of the rotors spinning overhead bringing a small smile to my face.

I sat down in the cockpit, ready to help fly this bird to France but still waiting for Epsilon to get his arse in here as well.

_"Epsilon is flying Charlie 2,"_Khan basically yelled through the headset as he hopped into the cockpit with me.

"_Alright then. Vera. Anor. No fucking on the flight," _I yelled through the headset to the two medics in the back as the helicopter began to lift off of the ground with their laughter.

"_Charlie 1 in the air," _Khan yelled into the headset.

_"Charlie 3 flying,"_

"_Charlie 5,"_

_"Charlie 2 in position on your 6,"_

"_Charlie 4 on your wing,"_ came in reply. I looked down and saw Charlie 6, one of the three modern Chinooks, still on the ground.

"_Charlie 6. What's going on down there?"_ I yelled watching the helicopter as it's rotors finally began to turn at a mind-numbing speed.

"_Malfunction in the fuel gauge. Had to get Charlie to fix Charlie 6," _Neve laughed through the headset making everyone laugh in response.

"_Let's get this show in the clouds then," _Epsilon yelled when Charlie 6 was in the air. The flight was less gruelling than I had thought it would be and with fewer storms and very little rain. We had orders to fly directly to Paris and land at the military base on the outskirts and begin the mission there.

"_I have a feeling we aren't doing what the boss man ordered," _I commented, hearing Khan laugh as he began to fiddle around with some switches.

"_Land on the plain just to your four, Charlie 3. Vosch, lead the group with you to the town to your left and eliminate all possible future threats," _Khan ordered.

"_Yes sir," _came the reply almost instantly.

"_Charlie 6, kill any non-Augments on board then go east and do the same at the next town. Charlie 6 and Charlie 3, wait for the rest of us at the border of Belgium and Germany after you've gone through Belgium," _There was a unanimous 'yes sir' from the two choppers before they pulled away and out of sight.

"_Charlie 2, Charlie 4. Same orders, go west through Spain and meet at the edge of Belgium and Germany," _Khan ordered and the two left in the opposite direction.

"_What are you planning Khan?" _ I yelled at my partner as he pointed towards Charlie 5, effectively telling me to get closer to the chopper.

"_What we were ordered to do but much quicker," _Khan yelled back as he pointed at a landing site just below us near a small town. I nodded and helped to land in the small field near Charlie 5.


	5. Chapter 4

"What's wrong, Ava?" Vera asked and I looked over at her as she wrapped the bandage around my left forearm.

"It's been 3 and a half months and no one's come after us. We killed all of the non-Augments in the helicopters and yet nothing," I commented bending my arm and looking at Vera's handiwork on the bullet wound I got while in Italy.

"They are probably trying to track us, Ava. Charlie and his team did really well at dismantling the tracking devices in the helicopters," Vera states when she begins to clean all of her 'torture devices' while humming a tune.

"You're right. Thanks, V," I stated to my friend before I left the makeshift hospital we had made outside of Moscow and walked over to Khan and some of the other Augments that were relaxing. Khan held his arm out and grasped my hand, pulling me to his side as I neared.

"So you're certain?" Khan questioned one of the men around us.

"Yes. You realise that we are what's going on it?" I looked at Khan and saw his knowing look as he nodded.

"I'd have been surprised if we weren't what's going on that ship, Marcel. Let's get through Russia by the end of the week," Khan ordered and the group dissipated leaving Khan and me alone.

"What's going on?" I asked Khan once we were alone.

"There is a new type of ship being made in London. One that's designed to go into space and then just free float through the void. They've apparently perfected cryo freezing as well," Khan said pulling me to his chest and embracing me, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"So basically, even though we've done what we were meant to. Admittedly not in the way they wanted, we are going to be sentenced as criminals," I said with a sigh. I felt Khan nod against my head before kissing my hair.

"Yes," He whispered before pushing a crumpled piece of paper into my hand.

"I need you to do something for me. In Moscow, there is a man who is a threat but the only way to get to him is with women. Can you grab the tape from the cameras so I can watch you kill him tonight?" I laughed lightly but kissed Khan in agreement before walking into our tent. I checked the address before quickly getting changed and walking back out, heading towards Moscow. Two daggers and a gun my only companions.

"Where are you going?" I turned to Charlie and smiled.

"Khan's horny," I commented making Charlie laugh.

"He must have the weirdest kinks. He gets off of watching you kill people," Charlie said shaking her head. I smiled proudly in a mocking manner making her laugh again before I continued the 3-hour walk to the location.

**"Hey, beautiful. Need a lift?"** I turned around to the Russian and saw a man that I recognised in our files saying he is a threat. The same man that Khan wants me to kill.

**"Yes please handsome,"** I cooed in return going up to the man in the car. He opened the car door and I slid onto his lap as there was one spare seat but this would allow me to finish this quicker and get back for a proper fuck sooner.

**"What are you doing all the way out here alone doll?"** The man asks rubbing his hand down my neck and pulling my black hair over the opposite shoulder before trailing down my back.

**"Looking for a perfect man. Never thought he'd find me,"** I replied with a wink to him. I could feel him getting hard underneath me and it grossed me out. All I wanted right now was to be as far away from this man as possible.

"**Let's go to my place then. I'm meant to be at a meeting with a stuck up pom but you'll be much more entertaining,"** The Russian tugged my hair lightly and I had to imagine it was Khan to keep up appearances. As the man tugged my hair I moaned slightly, the image of Khan being the one doing that instead, turning me on.

**"Step on the gas. I want to take this one in my 'fun' room,"** Another tug on my hair, another slight moan with heat beginning to pool between my legs. I could feel the other three men in the car staring at me as the man beneath me ran a hand up, under my tight black shirt before roughly squeezing and palming my breasts.

The car soon pulled to a halt outside of a large mansion. The man picked me up and carried me inside before telling his 'guards' to stay out in the main room until he returned, taking me deeper into his home with no guards. Oh how I love idiots, mistake number 1. The man lay me on a bed before turning around to go and close the door. Mistake number 2. I stood up and pulled one of my daggers from out of my left boot and stabbed him in the gap between the collarbone causing the man to fall to his knees with a silent plea for help.

"I speak a lot of languages and can blend in anywhere. You can do part of that I presume. Russian was never my best, but I'm glad I can do it well enough to fool you and your boys. The ones you left in the room back there," I said smugly pulling the dagger out of his body and pushing him onto his back on the floor.

"I'm not quite mean enough to let you bleed out," I said smiling down at him seductively before straddling his hips. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and yanked it over my head, revealing my black lace bra to him then leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Only because my partner would hate me if I didn't give him a good show to watch," I whispered before sinking my teeth into his neck as far as I could, the rush of blood coming from the wound filling my mouth. I sat up, spitting all of the blood out and smiling down as the man bled out, his vocal cords too damaged by the stab wound and the bite for him to call for help. His hand reached for my throat so I forced a dagger into his palm and through into the floor, repeating the same thing with his other hand.

Seconds. That's how long it takes to die. That's how long it took to watch the life leaving the man beneath me. I stood up and looked for the camera, once finding it and I smiled seductively and blew it a kiss. I threw my shirt back on and walked out of the room, grabbing my daggers as I went and pulling out my gun as I entered the open room.

**"Hey boys. Where's the film for the camera in that room? I need it,"** I said looking at the four bodyguards with their guns pointed at me.

**"You'll die first,"** One man noted. I sighed heavily before shooting all 4 before they could release one bullet.

"Dumbasses," I complained.


End file.
